Unofficial Jinchuriki
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Uzumaki Mizuki...Hyuuga Hizashi...Kiel Sara.  All three have their individual problems, but they have to deal with them together.  Sequel to Rain's Truth. ON HIATUS
1. Info

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 0- Prologue/Info**

"It's been fourteen years since Pain's attack on Konoha. Fourteen years since the Rokudaime Hokage was appointed. Naturally, due to the meeting of the five Kage, now all five of the great nations are in a true peace, when there is a threat to one village, the nearest village sends assistance. The alliances in this peace is strongest between Konoha and Suna, as well as between Konoha and Amegakure.

"There are no longer Jinchuriki. The Bijuu are free, and where they belong in nature, not bothering human kind. In Konoha, shortly after the alliance was formed, the Hokage married. Her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of Konoha, didn't waste any time in securing her hand. Within a year of the marriage, a princess was born, Uzumaki Mizuki.

"Mizuki was the second to be born into the new Shinobi world, the first being the son of Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai, Yuhi Asuma. During that year, a whole new generation was born, and Konoha is prospering once again. Beyond that, Uchiha Sasuke and his companions are now part of the community in Konoha, and Akatsuki has been destroyed, all of its former members dead."

Uzumaki Mizuki is the twelve year old daughter of Naruto and Kiro. She's absurdly tall, just like her mother, with waist length, curly red hair, and blue eyes. She is also very 'busty' and quite intimidating. She isn't the most popular girl in the village, because she's like her dad, though not a Jinchuriki. When she was born, her parents discovered that a strange creature resided in her, evident in a black birthmark on her back that looks like she has seven cat tails.

When she was young, her powers were rather volatile and she was put into training with Neji, who is still one of Kiro's most trusted friends, to help control her powers. Finally, when she was six, and had nearly killed Neji during one training session, Hiyashi, who was the only one in the village that knew of any seals to bind chakra, bound the majority of her chakra and the source of the volatile powers. Though this was at the cost of his life-he was getting old, if he had been younger, he would have been fine. Naruto is no longer a jinchuriki, it was discovered in the Kirigakure archives that there was a way to remove a Bijuu without killing the host, but he is still one of the strongest ninja in the village.

Beyond that, Mizuki wears a black corset dress with three layers of black and white skirts, black and white striped leggings, and a short sleeved white button up shirt underneath. She usually wears her bangs across her forehead, pinned into place, and a black and white plaid headband in her hair to hide the pins. Weapon wise, she carries a kunai and shuriken, along with a fan identical to her mother's.

Personality wise, she is a miniature version of her father, regularly playing practical jokes and getting into trouble. And her favorite food is Ramen. She's also able to use Mokuton and is pretty good with Raiton, Katon, and Fuuton. She's very good with Hakke.


	2. The New Beginning

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 1- The New Beginning**

"Oy, Mizuki-chan. Get up you lazy bum." I swing my hand up and wave my dad away.

"Dad! Let me sleep." Dad laughs slightly.

"Come on, it's your orientation." I bolt upright.

"I'm awake." Dad sighs, shaking his head.

"Hurry up and get ready. You're gonna be late." He leaves the room and I get up. I change out of my pajamas into a white button up shirt, black corset dress, three layers of black and white underskirts, and a pair of black and white striped leggings. I head to my vanity and brush my hair out, sighing at the bright red curls.

I have no idea how I ended up with curly hair. Mom's hair is straight, and so is Dad's. Mom says that her mom had curly hair, so maybe that's where I got it from. But the red? I shrug it off and pin my bangs across my forehead. I put my black and white plaid headband in my hair, behind my bangs, hiding the pins. I nod to myself and fix my makeup, black eye shadow and lipstick, smiling at my black nails.

I put my cross earrings in and grab my Hitai-ate, debating where to put it. I decide to put it around my waist, and stand up. I don't have to bring my weapons to orientation, so I leave them in their place on top of my dresser. They were a birthday present, a set of shuriken, a kunai, and a fan the same as Mom's.

I technically didn't pass the exam, because of the stupid Bunshin no Jutsu. That's my worst jutsu. But my teacher, Konohamaru-sensei, came over and saw me sparring with Dad. That convinced him to pass me and now I'm a Genin. Satisfied with myself, I run down to the kitchen and grab a bento out of the fridge. There's a note on the family message board.

"Mizuki-chan, congratulations on graduating. Sorry I've been so busy lately. I'll make it up to you. -Mom." I sigh; Mom and Dad are so busy all the time that they leave messages for me on the board. With Mom being Hokage and Dad being in charge of training a team, it's a rare thing for us to all be together. But I'm used to it.

I'm also used to the weird looks that I get from people. It's probably because my mom is the Sixth Hokage, and my grandfather was the Fourth Hokage. Oh well. Dad gets the same looks from people. _That_ one is probably because he looks like a dwarf beside Mom. She's like two heads taller than Dad. And I'm a head taller than most of my classmates. I'm also the girl with the largest chest in the entire school, even over the teachers. Sakura-sensei says that I get that from Mom. But I don't know what my grandmother looked like, so I don't know. It'd be just my luck that she was this busty red head [not entirely untrue, if you've seen any pictures of Uzumaki Kushina, you'll understand].

I head to the door and put on my shoes, combat boots. I hurry out of the house, locking the door behind me and run down the road to the school.

"Hey, Uzumaki! What are you doing here? Class today is only for those who _passed_! Or did you talk your mom into it?" I scoff.

"I did nothing of the sort. And take a look. I did pass. So there!" I point at my Hitai-ate and then shove past the guy. I sit down and look at the front of the room.

"Morning. Can I get through?" I glance over and nearly gasp. My personal heart throb, though he's not very popular, Hyuuga Hizashi, wants to sit by me? No way. "Well?"

"Oh, sorry." I stand up and get out of the way. He slides onto the row and I notice _her_, the girl that every guy in the class, scratch that, the whole school has a crush on, Kiel Sara. She's the weirdest person in the entire village—and I know almost everyone in the village.

She's the only person that I've ever seen that wears long sleeves and skirts year round, and wears a scarf around her head all the time. She even has special permission to step out of class twice for reasons that no one knows. She doesn't let the guys touch her either. And she sits as far away from Inuzuka and her dog as possible. I really hate her.

"Good morning, Sara-san." She ignores him, as usual. She never looks at anyone. And she radiates this aura that says 'keep away' all the time. I don't think that the guys care about that though, they still crowd around her. She's the interesting, mysterious, pretty transfer. And she's a perfectly normal height too. The lucky duck.

I step onto the table and crouch in front of her.

"Can I help you, Uzumaki-san?" Argh! Just looking at her pisses me off. "If you don't need anything, please get out of my face."

"Sorry…" The apology from the girl in the row in front of me comes too late. I've already been knocked forward, into Sara, lips locked. It takes me two seconds to recover and gag.

"Ugh, poison. My mouth is poisoned…"

"My mouth is ruined."

"Was that my fault…?" Bloodlust. I can feel bloodlust. I look around. Guys…all pissed and cracking their knuckles. I glare at each of them in turn and they back off, afraid. I sit back in my seat and slump, arms folded on the table with my head down. It's a good thing that the guys are afraid to beat me up. In this situation at least. It's annoying most of the time. Konohamaru-sensei got the same thing when he was a kid; his grandfather was the third Hokage.

"Okay everyone, settle down. From today on, you all aren't students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged ninja. But, you're still rookies, the lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead of you. The next step is the assignment of your ninja duties and missions. To start with that, we'll divide you into three-man cells. Each of you will be mentored by a Jounin, who will guide you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

Three-man cells? Sounds like two too many…but if I got a choice, I'd want to be teamed up with Hizashi-kun.

"I made the selections so the strength of the teams will be balanced."

"What?" Konohamaru-sensei starts to list off names, ignoring the outraged questions.


	3. Teamed

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 2- Teamed**

*Mizuki's POV*

"Next up, Team 7. Hyuuga Hizashi, Uzumaki Mizuki…" Chanaro! "…and Kiel Sara." Damn it. I glare at her.

"Don't drag me down, Kiel." She shrugs and Konohamaru-sensei finishes out his list.

"Okay everyone; I'll introduce your Jounin instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." The room clears and I head up to the roof. I sit on the edge of the building and look around. The little bowl that the village is in, it's interesting. And the story about why it's like that is strange. I look over at the mountainside, where Mom's face is carved.

"You up here all alone?" I stiffen slightly, but nod.

"Yea. Sup, Nara?" I don't like him. He's the most annoying out of all my classmates—besides Kiel. Nara walks over.

"Nothin' much. Just coming out to watch the clouds for a bit. You?" I shrug.

"I always eat up here." But not anymore. I turn and go back into the school.

*Unknown POV*

"Hey, what time is it?" The woman I asked checks a clock.

"Um, about…2. Why?" I sigh.

"Just wondering." _Shit, I'm late. Kiro's going to be pissed if she finds out._ I bolt, heading to the school. I'm an hour and a half late. Damn. She should have known better than to put _me_ in charge of a team. She knows that I somehow picked up Kakashi's tardiness. No, I know how I managed that. It's because I have to be an idiot and spend most of my time at the memorial I set up when I got back to the village.

"I don't understand why you would even attempt something so stupid. No way could a superior Shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" Why do I get a strange feeling of déjà vu? If that voice had been from a guy…oh, I must be stuck with Mizuki. Booby trap? I look automatically to the top of the door, but the door is closed entirely. Where? Oh well, if I get caught in it, it serves me right for being late. I open the door and walk into the room, barely dodging in time for a kunai to whiz past my shoulder. I glare at Mizuki. She was laughing.

"Um…sorry?" I sigh. That wasn't a simple booby trap. She's better at that than her father.

"Don't worry about it Mizuki. It's my own fault for being late. Anyways…" I look around. Hizashi. Great. Hopefully he won't be as much of a shit as his father was. And I don't recognize the other girl. And she's all covered up. But very pretty. Great, I have a strange feeling that this is a female reverse of my past. "Come with me."

*Mizuki's POV*

"Sasuke-shishou, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mizuki?" I nod slowly. That was a stupid question. We head up to a garden on the roof and Sasuke-shishou sits on the rail. We sit on the steps, me on the left, next to Sara, and Hizashi is on the other end. "We'll start with introductions." Hizashi looks confused.

"As in?" Shishou sighs.

"Your name, hobbies, things you like and dislike, goals, things like that." I smile.

"Hey, Shishou, help out a bit. You go first." Sasuke-shishou sighs, as though he's gone through this before. I'll have to ask Dad when I see him.

"Oh…me? My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have a lot of hobbies…" Hizashi leans forward and looks at me.

"Hey…he said a lot…but all he really told us was his name…" I nod. But it sounded like he was quoting someone.

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with Mizuki." I smile slightly and point at myself.

"Uzumaki Mizuki desu! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Dad treats me to ramen at Ichiraku! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…be an even better Hokage than my mom! My hobbies are…pranks and training with Neji-shishou…I guess…" Sasuke-shishou sighs and rubs the top of his head; his eyes are giving away the fact that he's amused. What did I say?

"Next!" Kiel sighs, sounding aggravated.

"Kiel Sara. There isn't much I like, so there's no point in listing what I like or dislike. Dreams is just a word, so there's no point to that. I do have an ambition though. To avenge my family, and in doing so kill a certain person. I have no hobbies." Now, Sasuke-shishou looks surprised.

"Okay…next." Hizashi looks around for a second and then straightens up.

"Hyuuga Hizashi da. I like weapons. Particularly helping out at the weapon shop, and training with my mom. Let's see…I hate it when I miss a target. As for my dream…I want to be as great a ninja as Uzumaki Naruto. Hobbies…I guess helping at the Weapon shop." Shishou nods slightly.

"I believe we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow." Why does he look relieved now? It doesn't make sense. I smile broadly.

"Great! What's our first big mission?" Shishou smirks.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." I bounce in my seat.

"What? What is it?" Shishou leans towards us.

"Survival exercises." I frown.

"What?" Hizashi raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Sensei? We do survival exercises in school and with our parents!" I nod and Shishou touches his forehead.

"Not the same situation. In school, you aren't dealing with a Jounin." I smirk.

"But at home some of us deal with Satoosa." Shishou throws a wad of paper at me.

"That only includes you and Hizashi! Quit interrupting, Mizuki!" I catch the paper and smile slightly.

"So talk." Shishou clenches a fist.

"You…" He sighs. "The next time you speak, Mizuki, I will use a fire binding and not release you until your mother returns from the council meeting in three days." I swallow and nod slightly. I know he won't follow through, simply because my dad wouldn't let him, but I know he'd sure as hell torture me by making me deal with Suigetsu or Karin. "Now. The information is on this handout."

Shishou hands a paper to Kiel and Hizashi. "In essence, we will meet at five in the morning at Training Ground 7. You are not to eat anything beforehand if you don't want to barf. You may bring whatever ninja tools you deem necessary. For now, you're dismissed." Hizashi and Kiel get up and leave. I start after them and Shishou grabs my wrist.

"What?" He sighs.

"Tomorrow. I know I just said not to eat, but I know that you can't do that. Just eat light beforehand. And don't tell them about it." I sigh.

"You're as bad as Mom and Dad!" I pull away from Shishou. "I'm not going to let you treat me better than the other two just because of that stupid thing." I run to the edge of the building and jump off. I land in a crouch on the roof of a low building and jump to the ground.


	4. Bells

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 3- Bells**

*Mizuki's POV*

"Sasuke-shishou! You're late!" I yell when he arrives.

"Sorry. I got a bit lost on the way…" Sasuke-shishou scratches the back of his head and smiles slightly.

"Liar." That move with his hand is his tell. At least, that's what Mom said.

"Anyways. I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He sets an alarm on one of the three stumps, and pulls two bells out of his pocket. "Here I have two small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch. Instead, you'll be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you." Damn. No wonder he didn't want us to eat beforehand. And if I'd actually listened to him and ate something light, I'd be at an advantage.

Damn him. "You only need one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is bound for the stump. And that one will be the first to fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace." Why does he sound like he's quoting someone? Seriously. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."

"That's really dangerous…" But understandable. There's no point to the exercise if we don't treat it as a real mission. This means, unfortunately, that we have to work together.

"Any questions? No, then on my mark, we'll start. Ready, steady, go." We jump into the trees and conceal ourselves. Hopefully, he won't use sharingan on us. Let's see, that mental jutsu that Mom taught me works with people I've touched before. So I have to concentrate on Hizashi-kun and Kiel. Got it.

_"Hizashi-kun? Kiel?"_ I glance around, assessing my location.

_"Where are you?"_ I count the trees.

_"I'm about five trees away from the lake. I'm looking straight at Sasuke-shishou's back."_

_"What is this?"_ I sigh.

_"Can you hear me, Kiel?"_

_"Yea. What is this?"_ I glance at Shishou, he's reading.

_"A mental jutsu that my mom taught me. Anyways. The point of this is to promote teamwork."_ Kiel scoffs.

_"You're joking right?"_ I sigh.

_"No, I'm not. We have to come up with a plan to take him down in one strike."_ Hizashi sighs.

_"It's not going to be easy. He's using sharingan."_

_"And I can't touch him."_ I frown.

_"Then how the hell do you plan to be a ninja? You have to make contact in most instances."_ She laughs once.

_"That is the purpose of genjutsu, naturally."_ I shake my head.

_"You're hopeless."_

_"Anyways…"_

*Hizashi's POV*

_"I have an idea."_ I swear, this jutsu really creeps me out, but it's good for a situation like this.

_"Go ahead."_ I've got a visual on both girls.

_"Where are the lunches?"_ Mizuki smiles broadly.

_"Oh! Hizashi-kun?"_ I sigh.

_"Hold on a second. Found them. On the memorial stone. Behind the stumps."_ What does Sara have planned?

_"Okay, then I'm the closest to them. If one of us were to act like we were going to try to take the lunches, without going after the bells, it would distract Sensei. And then, when he's handling the first, the other two could attack and immobilize him long enough to get the bells."_ I see Mizuki smirk and her eyes flash in different directions, examining things.

_"I have a better idea."_ I smile slightly.

_"Oh right, Mizuki-chan, you know a lot about Sensei."_ Damn, I haven't called her that in a while. Old habits die hard I guess. Sara frowns and leans forward in her tree, trying to find Mizuki I think.

_"Really?"_ Mizuki nods absently.

_"Of course. My mom is best friends with him. He's reading, right, Hizashi-kun?"_ Could she tell that just by his position? Since she's looking at his back. Okay, maybe Mizuki is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She just sucks at Bunshin no jutsu.

_"Yea, come to think of it."_ She smiles slightly.

_"What's the title?"_ I frown and examine the book.

_"Let's see…ah, it's…Faerie Curse."_

_"Oh, he just got that one. I don't think he's finished reading it yet. Can you tell how far along in it he is?"_ I look at the level of the pages and sigh.

_"About halfway, I think."_ I can't really tell. Mizuki smirks and straightens slightly.

_"Good. A spoiler then."_ Sara nods once.

_"Oh! That's a great idea. If you've read the book."_ Mizuki shrugs absently, used to talking with her movements as well as words.

_"I haven't, but Sasuke-shishou got the book from Mom, and usually, she gives him books that I've already read, or I'm in the middle of reading. And he can read lips, even without sharingan active."_ I wonder how she'd play Shogi. I played once against Dad, and he kicked my butt. Its fun, but not something I really like to do. Dad plays all the time with a friend of his, Nara Shikamaru, the Hokage too. Mizuki's strategy seems almost flawless.

_"Perfect. So when do we advance, and how?"_ Mizuki nods and her eyes flash again, like she's seeing how we should move.

_"Okay, we go like we're going for a head on assault."_ I nod slightly, understanding, but there's a flaw there.

_"He knows both of our fighting styles, so he'll automatically start using Sharingan so he can anticipate the Hakke."_ Mizuki smirks and nods once.

_"Precisely. And that's when I'll act like I'm about to tell him the ending of the book. He'll have to cover his ears and close his eyes to keep from knowing."_ Okay, so maybe not a flaw. I laugh slightly.

_"And while he's blind and deaf, we'll take the bells from him!"_ Mizuki nods once, smiling.

_"Right."_ Sara nods slightly.

_"That's a perfect plan. When do we move?"_ Oh crap. He's putting the book away. And I can't tell what he's planning, except that he's gathering chakra.

_"He's doing something."_ Mizuki nods slightly and glances in my direction.

_"I saw. He put the book up. That means he's got something planned. Hizashi-kun, can you tell anything?"_ I shrug, not that she can see me or anything. She doesn't have her mom's eye technique.

_"No, he's gathering chakra, but I can't tell what for. Probably Kage-bunshin though."_


	5. Repeating History

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 4- Repeating History**

*Mizuki's POV*

_"We move now then. Before he has a chance to do anything."_ I straighten up slightly and wait for the other two to respond.

_"Okay."_ We all jump out of our hiding spots and act like we're about to attack Sasuke-shishou. It was Kage-bunshin. The doppelgangers get in the way, but there are only two. Hizashi and I slam through them and act like we're about to attack. He's using sharingan now. I smirk and straighten up.

"Hey Shishou. The ending of Faerie's Curse…actually, Alice, she…" He covers his ears and then closes his eyes. Hizashi and I snatch the bells and Sara walks over to stand beside me. I give her one of the bells.

"Damn it." Sasuke-shishou drops his hands and opens his eyes. "You're tricky, Mizuki." I shrug.

"Well, we got the bells." I hop onto one of the stumps and sit down. Shishou smiles slightly.

"Good job. You guys all pass."

*Few Weeks Later*

"Let's get going already." Shishou sighs.

"Calm down Mizuki." I stick out my tongue at Sasuke-shishou and start forward, heading out. "Will you be patient already?" I glare at Shishou.

"Mataku na! We finally get an out of town assignment, and Kiel has to be slow about getting ready. The nerd." He frowns.

"Remember. We have to maintain ourselves properly. This may be a C-Rank mission, but it is very important." I glance at the old guy (he's not really old, maybe a couple years younger than Sasuke-shishou, but still) we're supposed to be escorting to the Wave Country and sigh.

"Fine." The guy looks at Shishou.

"Um, Sasuke-kun…I assume that she's Naruto-kun's…" Sasuke-shishou nods and glares at me. I laugh once and look ahead.

"Well, Sara is back, so we can leave now."

"It's about time." Sasuke-shishou smacks me on the ear and I glare at him. "Sasuke-shishou! What was that for?"

"For being rude. Anyways. Let's head out. Inari-kun, are we going straight to your place or what?" The guy shakes his head.

"No. The bridge I'm working on is on the south end of the country." Shishou nods once.

"Okay." Great, I assume that Sasuke-shishou knows this guy. This means that Mom and Dad know him. Speaking of whom. Mom and Dad show up and wave.

"You guys getting ready to go?" The guy waves at my parents.

"Kiro-kun! Naruto-kun! Hey!" Dad smiles slightly.

"Hey, Inari." Mom waves and looks at Shishou.

"Sasuke-kun, c'mere." Sasuke-shishou walks over to Mom, while Dad walks over to me. He touches my shoulder lightly.

"Mizuki, don't let yourself get out of hand." I nod once.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be careful." He frowns.

"Watch your emotions." I push my dad's hand off of my shoulder.

"Really Dad, I'm fine." Dad sighs.

"Your Mom's giving Sasuke a seal, just in case." I frown.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Dad smiles slightly.

"Mizuki, this is your first out of town mission, of course we're worried." I sigh.

"Dad. Sasuke-shishou was able to handle Jugo-san, and he was less predictable. I'll be fine." I wish they wouldn't be so protective of me. It's a pain in the ass being the daughter of the Hokage. And it's even more annoying knowing that both of them have worse issues than mine. Sasuke-shishou and Mom finish talking and Dad turns to Shishou.

"Let's get going. We're wasting daylight." Kiel frowns.

"You're the one who was late in the first place, Sasuke-sensei." We head out, finally, and I take the rear.

"Will there be a risk of encountering foreign ninja on this mission?" I look at Hizashi and sigh.

"No. The most we should worry about is bandits and thieves."

"Not necessarily. There are some rogues out there that will attack a group for money. They're no better than bandits." We continue on and I notice something on the ground. I stop and crouch to touch it. "Mizuki? Come on." I glance at Shishou.

"Hold on…" I notice a shadow and smell the thing on the ground. I look up and notice a drip. "Water?"

"Mizuki! Get out of the way!" I dodge just in time. A kunai whizzes through the air, aimed at the guy we're protecting. Without thinking, I move and catch it. "Mizuki, did your mother teach you that shield?" I nod once and go through a few hand signs.

"Mokuton. Impenetrable dome." A dome rises up around us and closes. Sasuke-shishou disappears and I notice Hizashi using Byakugan. I hear something outside and press my ear to the dome. I hear fighting on the other side. "Hizashi-kun…what's going on out there?" He nods once.

"Sasuke-sensei is tying up a rogue. At least, I think it's a rogue. The person has a Kirigakure Hitai-ate." I frown.

"It'd better be a rogue." A knock on the wall lets me know that it's safe to lower the barrier, and I do.

"Good job." I nod once, the comment was to me. Considering I'm the only one that did anything. "Now…" Sasuke-shishou turns to the guy and sighs. "Inari-kun…I think that you have some explaining to do. Mizuki, get some information from this rogue." I nod and approach the rogue. I touch the top of his head and scan the information.

"What are you doing?" I back up, finished.

"Absolutely nothing. Shishou." He looks at me and nods.

"One second. We're going to your house first. And then we'll go to the bridge." Sasuke-shishou walks over to me and we walk to the side. "Well?"

"He's an assassin. Hired by some drug lord on the mainland just south of Nami no Kuni. He doesn't know the name. His orders were to kill that guy, and he'd supposedly get paid a lot. He's only a Chunin level." What am I saying? Only a Chunin level? We're Genin! I'd probably be the only one able to fight anyone stronger than a Chunin. Only because I can kick Dad's ass. I sigh and lock eyes with Shishou. "He won't be the last. They'll probably hire a Jounin next."

"I know. I've been through this before, with Inari's grandfather. I'm shocked and amazed that your mother didn't consider this possibility." I stare at him.

"What?" Shishou shakes his head.

"I'll explain to you later. But for now, we're going on with this mission. And you're the strongest here, so you'll be in charge besides me." I nod once, solemnly. "This isn't the time to joke around." I frown.

"I know that. Better than anyone. You can count on me, Shishou." He nods and we walk back to the group.

"From here on, we'll be on the lookout for Rogue Ninja. Mizuki will be in charge if anything happens to me." Kiel and Hizashi-kun nod and the guy looks worried. "We're moving on right now. Mizuki, send a message to Kiro." I nod and bite my thumb. I summon a bird and relay the message needed to him. He flies to the village and we continue moving.


	6. Fights

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 5- Fights…**

"Something's coming." We stop walking a moment and I listen. Hizashi probably saw something. And Sasuke-shishou is watching everything. I spot a bush rustle and walk slowly over to investigate, sniffing slightly.

"Hey, that's not safe…" I glance at Kiel and scoff.

"Don't worry." I silently move the bush over and snatch up a white rabbit. "Amateur…this poor thing's been caged up." I hear something just as Hizashi whips his head around, having seen something.

"Duck!" I let the rabbit go and spot the volley of needles flying at us. I hurry to the others and pull out my fan. I open it and enlarge it.

"Get behind me." When everyone is safe behind me, I swing my fan, creating a gust of wind that blows the needles into a nearby tree, away from us. I hold my fan behind me, watching. "Where is she?"

"How do you know it's…?"

"I can smell her. Hizashi-kun, where is she?"

"Three trees in front of you, just to the left. She's hiding in the mid-height branches." I nod and start forward.

"Mizuki. Stop." Sasuke-shishou touches my shoulder and steps in front of me. "Stay here and protect the others, just in case." I nod and he walks off. I look around, to get our bearings. We're near water. Without thinking, I go into Hizashi-kun's mind and watch around us. Sasuke-shishou seems to be having a bit of trouble.

"Looks like Sensei is having trouble…" Kiel looks confused.

"What?" I sigh.

"Hizashi-kun, Kiel, stay here and guard Inari-san." They nod once and I put my hands in a sign. Moku-bunshin no Jutsu. A wood clone forms beside me and I nod once to her. She pulls out her own fan and expands it while I pick up my own and put it away. "My doppelganger will help." With that, I run towards the other fight, dodging quietly through the underbrush. I get there just as the assassin manages to stab Shishou in the leg. I pull out a kunai and throw it at the girl. It catches her in the arm and she rips it out, looking around for where the weapon came from. I merge with the nearest tree before she spots me and I move to a branch just higher than the fight.

I watch Shishou and create a wood clone to look exactly like him. The moment he drops from the branch, lowering the fight down to the ground, I go down as well. I pull Shishou back and motion the clone out.

"What are you…?" I sigh.

"Shut up, Shishou. You're injured." I push him to the ground and reach into my bag. "Sit still." I sit down beside him and pull out a bottle of salve.

"Wood? Who the hell?" I look over and sigh. Sasuke-shishou starts to get up and I stop him.

"Stay off that leg." I put a bit of salve on the wound and bandage it. "I'll see if I can't handle this." I start to stand up.

"Mizuki." I glare at Shishou and he sighs. "Be careful." I nod and stand up, pulling out my fan. I open it and the blades extend out.

"Who're you? Hm…just a kid." I smirk; it's funny how she took a moment to realize that I'm only a kid. I recognize the face. And the worst part is that it's a former Konoha ninja. She squints, trying to see something. "Oh! Kiro's little brat-child." I frown.

"I have a name you know."

"I should have known she'd put you with her traitor best friend." I put a hand on my hip and sigh.

"Are you going to chat and catch up, Elisa, or are you going to make an attempt at what you were hired to do?" She smirks.

"This is gonna be fun." She comes at me and I dodge, bending back and kicking up. I hit her in the gut as she flies forward and I back up.

"Fun to whom? Because I'm having quite a bit of fun." She comes at me again and I swing my fan, slicing her across the stomach. She clutches her stomach and comes at me again. She's pushing me towards the others.

I frown and push back. I can't let her get near the others. She pulls a short sword from a sheathe at her back and I push earth based chakra into my fan to harden it. She swings the blade and I block it with my fan. I jump back and pull out a scroll while still in the air. I open it slightly and summon a wooden sword from it.

I land and hold out the sword, pushing chakra into it.

"A wooden blade? I should have guessed that you were stupid like your father." I smirk and rush at her, catching her off guard. I hit her arm once before starting to use Hakke and hitting her close to sixty times with my palm and sword. I jump back and the sword disappears. I examine my opponent and smile slightly.

"You were saying?" She has a shocked look on her face.

"How…?" She collapses, unable to move, and I walk over to her, crouching over her back with a kunai to her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here and now, Traitor." She doesn't respond, but I immediately gather information from her memories. I cut her throat before her companion sends needles flying through the trees and appearing. The needles hit my hand and I wince as I stand and pull them out. I examine the figure quickly. Konohagakure ANBU mask…thin, female, about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"Congratulations…you've done my job for me." There are no Konoha Oinin under the age of fifteen. I know that for a fact. I know how to go through my mom's files and such to find out who to look out for on an out of town mission possibly involving encounters with rogues under hunt. "I'll take the body and return to Konoha." I smirk and stand up. I step away from the body and face the imposter.

"Sorry. But as the daughter of the Hokage, it is my responsibility to clean up from my own kills." I turn immediately and use Goukakyuu to destroy the corpse. "You can report to my mother that Kuro Elisa is dead and disposed of." I turn around and walk over to Shishou. I help him up and back to the others.

"What happened?" I shrug.

"Nothing important really. We've taken care of the threat right now." Shishou nods once.

"We're going on to Inari's house. We'll rest there and go on to the bridge." I sigh.

"Not a chance, Shishou. It'll take at least a day for that wound to heal. And you've exhausted quite a bit of chakra. I suggest we rest for at least two days and then go to the bridge. I know it will slow down the progress on Inari-san's bridge, but we really have no choice." Shishou nods reluctantly and we start out again. We don't get very far before Shishou passes out. I sigh and pick him up, being the only one tall enough to handle him. "Let's get a move on. We should make it to Nami no Kuni by nightfall. If Sasuke-shishou is still out when we get there, I'll trust you, Inari-san, to show us the way to your home." He nods and we start walking.

I spot the bridge and hear something.

"Hizashi?" I glance at him and he nods.

"There's someone coming this way. But there's a problem, Ki." I nod. I know who it is.

"Kiel. Take Inari-san into Nami no Kuni. Don't stop until you two get to Inari-san's home. Zashi and I will make sure that the enemy doesn't get into the country. And that Shishou doesn't get injured anymore." Kiel hesitates and I glare at her, putting Shishou down.

"You can't take charge like that! Surely you're not the only one capable of leadership!" I frown.

"Well I don't see you taking charge. Get going now!" Hizashi frowns.

"She's almost here." Kiel clenches her fists and starts for the bridge.

"You'd better keep up!" I watch Inari-san follow her and then face the trees.

"Ki…" I nod and pull out my fan.

"Shall we?" Hizashi nods and pulls out a small scroll.

"Definitely." With one hand, I use a hand sign and pull up a dome to protect Shishou. Someone comes out of the trees and I immediately recognize her. "Oh great. Not you again!" I sigh.

"Seriously? My mom got rid of you three years ago!" Hibari Kiri. She's the same age as my parents, and betrayed the village when Shishou was released from prison and went back to being a Konoha ninja.

"I was expecting to have to deal with the cockroach." I fume.

"Don't call Shishou that!" I open my fan and send the blades flying at her. She dodges, but gets nicked on the rebound.

"You little brat! You should know better than to mess with me!" I narrow my eyes.

"Shut up you traitor." Hizashi touches my shoulder lightly.

"Ki…calm down. If we take her on together, she won't stand a chance." I nod, but I'm still pissed.

"You know…Kiri-san…it's a shame my mom didn't kill you with those injuries!" I enlarge my fan and clench my free hand into a fist. I glance at Hizashi and he nods. I nod in return and he opens his scroll, releasing a maelstrom of weapons. I jump into the air and swing my fan to create a wind that strengthens the force of the strike. On my way down, I throw several shuriken into the mix and land lightly on top of the dome I have protecting Shishou.

Forming a sign with one hand, I balance on one foot and then rise to my tip-toe. "Elemental Maelstrom!" I jump slightly and spin around, swinging my fan to send a spiraling storm of flaming stone, wind, and boiling hot water at Kiri.

"Hakke-Shou…sixteen strikes!" My attack sends her into the tree and Hizashi ducks in to use Hakke to attack her, making her immobile. I jump to the ground and put my fan away.

I release my protective dome around Shishou and face Hizashi.

"Zashi. I'll handle Kiri." He nods and walks over to stand by Shishou. I approach Kiri and pull out a kunai. I crouch in front of her and put the blade to her throat. "Who are you working for?" She smirks.

"The bridge-builder didn't tell you? How pathetic." I frown and pull out a needle.

"You have two options. One, you tell me who you're working for and I don't kill you right now. Or two, you don't tell me and I kill you now." Kiri laughs hysterically.

"Then kill me now! I'm not going to tell the Hokage's little brat-child anything!" I slit her throat and back away.

"You ran out of time. Good luck recovering from that wound." I turn and walk over to Hizashi. I crouch beside Shishou and clean my kunai on the grass before putting it away and picking up Shishou again.


	7. Rest and Orders

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 6- Rest and Orders**

We pause at the end of the bridge and I sniff experimentally.

"Damn. I can't smell anything over the salt water. Can you tell where they are?" I look at Hizashi and he shrugs.

"Nope." I turn on him.

"Some help you are, Zashi!" He turns to face me.

"You're no better! Seriously, Ki? Salt water!" I glare at him and he glares back at me. After a few seconds, we both start laughing. "Can't you get the directions from Sensei?" I think about that and nod.

"Maybe. But I can't move my hands or anything for carrying him." Hizashi sighs.

"Man…he really overdid it…do you need help?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Considering I'm the only person here tall enough to carry Shishou, it's kind of hard." Hizashi frowns, but shrugs. "You're sure you can't even…oh!" I close my eyes and concentrate. I locate Kiel's mental waves and start in that direction. "This way. I've found them." Hizashi mock scoffs.

"Finally!" I laugh slightly.

"You're lucky I have my hands full." We get to a house and Hizashi nods to me. I nod once and he knocks on the door. An old lady opens the door and gasps.

"Sasuke-kun! Come inside!" She hurries out of the house and pushes Hizashi inside. I laugh slightly, but gasp when she shoves me abruptly inside as well. "This way!" She hurries upstairs and I follow her, still carrying Shishou. She opens a door and hurries to set up a futon on the floor. I gratefully put Shishou down and drop to the ground. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Hizashi runs into the room, closely followed by Kiel. I catch my breath and look at the old lady.

"Nothing a bit of rest won't cure. And food. Please tell me there's food somewhere?" She gasps and turns.

"Oh! Of course! I'll be right back." I nod and she leaves the room.

"Well?" I lean back and sigh.

"Two Jounin in one day…we're basically screwed." Hizashi watches my face.

"Should we send your mom a message for help?" I shake my head.

"No. We'll wait this out and fight if we need to. I don't know anything about your skills, Kiel, but I know that Hizashi is stronger than he looks. If we work hard, and as a team, we can take on any enemy that we come across." Hizashi frowns slightly.

"That girl from before…the one in the mask. Who was she?" Kiel tilts her head, confused. I narrow my eyes.

"Some rogue pretending to be a Konoha Oinin. Whoever it is that's hiring these guys, they know how to piss me off. First a Kirigakure rogue. Then Elisa. And then Kiri..." Hizashi nods slightly.

"Maybe it's more than just an issue with a bridge being built? You're sure we shouldn't request help?" I glare at Hizashi.

"Are you insane? If we request help, both of us are going to have to deal with our parents! And you know as well as I do that the four of them won't let us do anything if something came up. Mom and Neji would run in, full speed, and eliminate every enemy in sight without even thinking about it. And think how it would go against them. Us asking for help." He nods slightly.

"You have a point." Kiel looks back and forth between the two of us.

"Who? What would asking for help affect your parents?" Hizashi and I frown.

"You really don't know who my parents are?" I stare at her and she shrugs.

"No." I sigh.

"My mom is the Hokage. And my dad is Uzumaki Naruto…Hizashi's dad is Hyuuga Neji, one of my mom's best friends, and advisors. His mom is good friends with both of my parents. And creepy Lee." The old lady from before comes back into the room, carrying a tray with food for two on it.

"I'm Tsunami, by the way. Inari's mom. Inari and Kiel-san already ate." She sets the tray on the ground and starts out of the room. "Just let me know if you need anything." I nod slowly and dig into the food the moment the door shuts. Hizashi does the same and we finish eating before saying anything else.

"That really hit the spot…" Hizashi nods and I stretch. "Well. We should all get some rest. Hopefully, Shishou will be awake in the morning. If not, then we'll leave him here and go on to the bridge. The less time we spend in one place, the longer it will take for any enemies to find us."

"Why are you taking charge?" I sigh.

"Because Sensei clearly said after that Chunin attacked us that Ki would be in charge if something happened to him." I stare at Hizashi and Kiel leaves the room silently.

"You haven't called me 'Ki' since we were kids." He smirks.

"And you haven't shortened my name in just as long. I figure since we trained together growing up that it might make things a bit less uncomfortable being on the same team. You don't mind, do you?" I shrug.

"No. Go get some rest. See you in the morning." He gets up and leaves the room. Instead of leaving the room, I get up and go to a corner of the room by the window. I sit down and look outside.

"Keep your hands open." Mom takes my hands and opens my fists. "See? With your hands open, you can apply less force, but hit even harder." I nod slowly.

"Hokage-sama?" Mom looks at the gate to our yard and sighs. It's Shizune-san. Dad gets up and walks over to talk with Shizune-san.

"Anyways. Let's go through that exercise again, Ki." I nod and we run through the move again. I can't control my chakra very well yet, so I'm just learning taijutsu.

The day goes by quickly and by sunset, I've got two Hakke moves mastered…almost. Mom takes me inside once it gets dark and we sit at the dining room table. "I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat, Ki?" I nod and she gets up to go cook. Dad comes in and I run to him.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan. What's for dinner?" I laugh.

"I don't know! Mom just barely started." I'm already half his height, and I'm only six. He puts a hand on top of my head.

"Did you grow again today? You seem taller than you were yesterday." I laugh and crouch to make myself shorter. "And now you've shrunk! Kiro, I think something's wrong with Mizuki-chan! She can't decide if she wants to be tall or short!" We all laugh together.

I jerk awake at a noise and look around. It's dark.

"How long have you been sleeping there?" I look at Sasuke-shishou.

"Shishou…" I jump up and hurry over to him. "Are you okay?" He nods and winces. I sigh. "Lay down!" I push him down and he gasps as his head hits the ground.

"Hey!" I glare at him.

"You need to rest!" I check his leg and he sighs.

"Calm down. I'm fine. Just needed a bit of…" He doesn't finish his sentence because he passes out. I sigh.

"Poison…I guess he forgot about her poison." Luckily, it's never strong enough to kill. "Well. You're gonna wake up eventually." I go back to my corner and look out the window. It's still dark.

"Zashi-kun! Neji-shishou!" Neji-shishou and Hizashi-kun come into the house and I run to hug Hizashi.

"Ki-kun." Neji-shishou laughs slightly and Mom comes out.

"Hey, Neji-kun."

"Are you and Naruto ready?" Mom nods.

"Yea. Naruto! We're heading out with or without you!" Dad runs downstairs and the three adults head for the door. "You two don't burn down the house. Mizuki." I smile slightly.

"Don't worry Mom! No fire jutsu in the house." The adults laugh and leave. I lock the door behind them and Hizashi starts running off.

"You're it!" I laugh and chase after him.

"No safe spots!"

"Ki! Wake up." I jolt awake again and stare at Hizashi. He smiles slightly. "While Sensei is recovering, I figured we could train a bit. I guess I'm a bit rusty." I sigh and check the time.

"No. We're moving on. Tsunami-san can tell Shishou how to get to the bridge from here. We need to spend as little time in one place as possible. Get Kiel and tell her we're about to leave. As soon as Inari-san is ready, we'll leave." Hizashi frowns slightly.

"But what about Sensei?" I look at Shishou and sigh.

"I was expecting him to be able to at least travel a bit today. I guess he's more susceptible to poison than I thought." Hizashi gasps, surprised.

"Poison?" I nod.

"He was injured a bit in the fight before. It was Elisa that attacked us. Her poison is mild, not lethal for anyone. But it does cause temporary paralysis and will knock you out for a day or so, sometimes more depending on your system. It's her way to make up for lack of physical strength. Immobilize the opponent with a scratch and then kill them. Go get Kiel and Inari-san. I'll meet you guys outside."

Hizashi hesitates, but leaves the room after a moment. I check Shishou's temperature and then his leg. The cut is healed, but he's got a slight fever. Tsunami-san comes into the room and I stand up.

"You guys are leaving without Sasuke-kun?" I nod.

"He put me in charge. Inari-san needs to get that bridge built. And if we stay here too long, it will put you in danger as well. Shishou was poisoned. He should wake up occasionally, but not for very long. I don't know how long it will take for the poison to work its way through his system. I don't have the skill necessary to make an antidote for this particular poison. He shouldn't move around much until he can stay awake for at least two hours." Tsunami-san nods slowly.

"And his fever?"

"It won't hurt to try and get it down. I'll trust…oh. What happened before? Shishou said that this happened before, with Inari-san's grandfather?" Tsunami-san frowns.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, Kiro-san, Naruto-kun, and Sakura-san protected my dad while he was building the Naruto Bridge. Kakashi-sensei, their teacher, was injured on the way here. It took him a week to recover though. I think that it would be best for Sasuke-kun to explain the rest." I nod.

"Okay. Just make sure he doesn't move around much. And when he wakes up, make sure he eats something. Mom will kill me if something happens to him." I touch the back of my head and laugh slightly at that.

"Your mom?" I nod.

"Yea. Izuri Kiro. My dad's Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunami-san raises an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" I sigh.

"Uzumaki Mizuki." With that, I grab my bag and leave the room. When I get downstairs, I spot the others by the door. "We ready to head out?" The others nod.

"Yea." I nod.

"Then let's get going already. We're heading towards the south end of the country, right, Inari-san?" He nods and we leave the house.


	8. Situating

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 7- Situating**

We get to the partial bridge and I stop our group.

"Okay. We're here. Where are you going to be staying, Inari-san?" He points to a house.

"With one of the workers. There." I nod.

"Then go let him know that you're here. I want to meet with everyone working on the bridge with you." Inari-san nods and heads to that house. "Kiel, Hizashi. We need to establish a perimeter around the bridge. We'll be watching constantly." The two of them nod and I roll my shoulders. "Keep it tight around the bridge and that house. Kiel. You'll be patrolling mostly. Hizashi, I want you to keep an eye on the interior of the bridge. I'll check your blind spot and stay with Inari-san. We'll communicate via thought and radio when we aren't together. At night, we'll tighten our perimeter and stay around the house. We won't be getting much sleep. Even after Shishou gets here. Get a move on." The two of them start walking and I go to the house, establishing my mental jutsu. _'You guys hear me?'_

'_Yep.'_ Good for Hizashi.

'_Yes.'_ And Kiel as well. I nod to myself.

'_Once the perimeter is established, because of the time, come back here. We'll distribute radios then.'_ I enter the house.

"You must be the ninja Inari-kun hired." I nod once.

"Yes. I'm currently leading our team of three. Our fourth member will be arriving in a day or so. My name is Mizuki."

"Her dad's the one that my grandpa named the Great Naruto Bridge after." I smile slightly. The guy that spoke to me first nods slightly.

"Great! I'm Michi. I'm the one in charge of the bridge design. I've got two extra rooms that you and your team can stay in." I nod.

"Thank you. But we're considering this a high risk situation. My team and I will be outside watching for any sign of trouble."

"It's not that big a deal. You can at least rest at night." I smirk.

"Any ninja of worth to their village knows not to let their guard down at any time on a mission. The best time to strike is when the target is unaware and unprepared. I intend to keep that from happening." Hizashi and Kiel come in and I nod to them. "My teammates. Hizashi." He nods once. "And Kiel." She nods as well and they both head back outside. "In the morning, I'll be meeting each individual working on the bridge. Good night." I leave the house and pull my bag off of my back.

I pull three radios out of my bag and hand one to each of the others. "Channel eighty-one." I put mine on and set the channel. "Testing."

"Loud and clear." I nod and look at Kiel.

"Check." I nod again and take a deep breath.

"We'll rest for a few minutes and then create a perimeter around the house. To conserve energy, we'll patrol in shifts. Keep watch from the roof. First shift is mine. Then Kiel. Then Hizashi. We'll alternate every two hours." They nod and we all sit down.

"How long do you think it will be until Sensei will be able to join us?" I shrug.

"Considering how long it took for the poison to take effect in the first place, I doubt it will be more than a day or so. But considering how long he's been out of it…I have no idea. Hopefully it won't be too long. We can handle enemies if they show up…but it'll be a hell of a lot easier with Shishou here."

"I still think we should at least contact your mom." I glare at Hizashi.

"No. She'll react worse than she should. Both of my parents are already on edge because I'm on an out of town mission. The only reason we got this mission was because Shishou convinced Mom that it would be safe for me. She's paranoid."

"All things considered, I'm not surprised." I narrow my eyes and Hizashi shrugs. "I'm just saying. You get pissed off easily. And I've seen you when you're pissed, Ki. Several times." I sigh.

"I'm being careful." Hizashi stands up and grabs my hand. He pulls me up and around the corner.

"Ki. You almost lost control when we fought Kiri. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, it wouldn't just be Sensei that's injured." I nod.

"I know that. And I'm sorry. I'm not going to lose control, Zashi. Especially not with Shishou nearby."

"I've seen you lose control. You can't do that even with Sensei nearby."

"I know. But you know that I can't notify Mom of the situation. And you know why." He nods.

"Yea. If she finds out that whoever this guy that's after Inari-san is is hiring rogue ninja from Konoha to kill him…she'll pull us from the mission and take care of it herself. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. No problem. We need to focus on this mission right now. Not what the risk is." I start to go back around the corner and Hizashi grabs my hand. "What?" He lets go of my hand and looks away from me.

"Nothing."

Morning…and I barely got any sleep when I wasn't on patrol. I stretch and wake up Kiel. Hizashi jumps down from the roof and lands beside me.

"Breakfast?" I nod.

"Surely they'll be awake by now." I really don't need to eat that much, but when I do get hungry…I eat more than anyone in the Akimichi family. Mom's the same way. "I'm not hungry, so I'll keep watch outside. You two rest for a bit." They both nod and Kiel goes into the house. Hizashi hesitates.

"You're sure?" I nod.

"I'm positive. I don't eat much anyways. Besides, Shishou was going to treat us to barbeque after we get home."

"That'll be in a month or so! You eat more often than that." I shrug.

"I'll be fine." Hizashi still doesn't go inside. "Don't worry. You need to eat. Kiel still hasn't shown any sort of ambition or anything. You and I need to pick up the slack. So eat and keep up your strength." I smile at him and he slowly goes in.

"Okay. You should eat soon though." I shrug.

"No worries." The door shuts behind him and I let out a breath.

"Everyone, this is Mizuki. She's one of the ninja guarding the bridge." I glare at Inari-san and he shrugs.

"You look like Kiro-san. You know…the really tall girl that helped with the Naruto Bridge." Inari-san laughs slightly.

"Kiro-san is Mizuki-san's mom. And Kiro-san's the Hokage! No worries on this job!" Here's hoping we can keep that promise of his. I glance at Hizashi and nod once. He nods in return and turns to watch the main road leading to the bridge.

*Sasuke's POV*

I sit up and look around. This is the room that…I must be at Inari's house. How…? The last thing I remember was Mizuki helping against Elisa in the forest. Elisa…she uses poison. I was scratched. Her poison must have knocked me out.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun. You're awake again. How do you feel?" Tsunami-san? She looks way older than she did before. I assess myself quickly.

"Like Kiro decided to beat the crap out of me." She laughs slightly.

"Are you hungry?" I nod once.

"A bit. How long have we been here?"

"Oh. You've been here a full two days. Inari-kun and the others left the very next morning. Mizuki-chan said that the bridge needed to get finished as soon as possible." I nod slowly. "I'll be right back with some food." Tsunami leaves the room and I sigh. Mizuki…she'll make a good Hokage eventually.

She's better at giving orders than her mom by the sound of it. I wonder how she's handling things at the bridge. Kiro left strategy teaching to Neji and Tenten for Mizuki. And those two are all about creating a perimeter and focusing each individual's gifts.

The only thing I really know about those three still is that Hizashi and Mizuki work well together and that they're abilities mesh. Kiel doesn't really do much besides Genjutsu and long range techniques. She doesn't like touching or being touched.

Tsunami comes back into the room carrying a tray with food on it. She smiles at me.

"So. How is everyone? The last I heard about you guys was when Inari and Father came back from helping get the village rebuilt. Kiro-chan is Hokage?" I nod and start eating.

"Yea. She and Naruto married about a year after the village was rebuilt."

"And Kakashi-sensei?" I shrug.

"He's the same old Kakashi. Late for everything and constantly got his nose in a book. He's pretty much retired…but he's one of Kiro's advisors."

"Sakura-chan?"

"She's a field medic, most of the time. When she's in the village, she works at the hospital."

"Does she still flirt with you constantly?" I laugh at that.

"No. She gave up on that a while back. She married this ninja that uses art techniques. They have three kids. Those three are a year younger than Mizuki and the others. Triplets."

"And you? Surely you're not spending all of your time being a sensei." I shrug.

"That's pretty much me. I'm not really interested in anyone in the village." I finish eating and start to get up. Tsunami stops me.

"Mizuki-chan said that you shouldn't move much for a while." I sigh. She's worse than Sakura. "And since you've been in and out this whole time…"

"I forgot about Elisa's poison."

"Elisa?"

"A rogue. She tried to get together an army and destroy the peace between the five nations." I shrug again and drop it with that. "I really should head out and catch up with them. Those three are probably lost without help."

"I don't think so…Mizuki-chan seemed pretty certain that they'd be fine without you…" She trails off and I sigh.

"Figures. Mizuki's pretty good about acting like she knows what she's doing. And half the time she really does." But being the most volatile of the three…I really need to be there. If she loses her temper or control…anyone around her could get hurt. "How long did she say I shouldn't move much?"

"Until you've been actually awake and aware for at least an hour or two." I nod slowly.


	9. Disaster in the Making

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 8- Disaster in the Making**

*Mizuki's POV*

"All clear?" I ask into the radio.

"Yea. Nothing's going on around the perimeter." Hizashi nods slightly.

"And nothing's gotten past Kiel." I nod slightly and look around.

"Nothing in the blind spot. You two go back to the house and rest a bit. If everything's clear, we can take a bit of a break. So long as I stay with Inari-san." Hizashi turns to look at me from his spot at the end of the bridge. I wave him over and he joins me, turning off his radio. I do the same.

"You can't over work yourself." I shrug.

"No worries. Shishou should be getting here by this evening or in the morning."

"And what if while Kiel and I are resting, someone decides to attack? I know you think that you can handle stuff alone, but you need to keep your own strength." I sigh.

"Seriously, Zashi-kun. No worries. You and Kiel have less stamina. You two go rest." Hizashi sighs and turns to leave.

"If something comes up, you'll have to call us. Or me at least." I nod and smile slightly.

"Of course." Hizashi leaves the bridge and I sigh. Hopefully nothing will happen because of this. I really talk big, but I know that I'm not strong enough to handle anything worse than Elisa without either letting myself lose control or get help.

*Sasuke's POV*

"Well, I'm heading out. Thank you, Tsunami-san." Tsunami nods and smiles.

"You be careful, Sasuke-kun." I nod and start toward the south end of the country. I seriously hope that Mizuki is handling things well. If anything happens to her, Kiro will kill me. And then she'd bring me back so that Naruto could kill me. And then if Hizashi got hurt or anything, I'd have to contend with Neji and Tenten. Those two aren't as frightening in that case as Kiro and Naruto, but still.

*Mizuki's POV*

"I'm going to step into the trees for a bit. Can you two hold down the fort for a bit?" Hizashi and Sara look at me as I turn from the house to the trees.

"Sure." I look at Sara and she nods.

"We'll be fine. Nothing's happened yet." I nod slightly and run into the trees. I stop in a clearing and look around. Just a circle of trees around me. I sigh and sit down cross-legged. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

*Sara's POV*

"So…you two grew up together?" I look at Hyuuga, slightly curious. He shrugs.

"Yea. My dad and Kiro-obasan grew up together and everything." I nod slowly.

"Is she as strong as she acts, or does she just act like that because of her parents?" Hyuuga laughs once.

"She's probably the strongest person around besides her mom. I don't think that she feels like she's strong enough…but I've seen her…" He stops and shakes his head.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just something that happened a while back." Hyuuga turns and stares into the trees.

*Hizashi's POV*

What is she doing out there? I know that she...I notice something and frown. This isn't right. I stand up on instinct.

"I'll be right back." I run into the trees and find Mizuki. She's passed out on the ground. "Ki?" I touch her shoulder and notice something on her face—a thick black line. "Hey! Wake up."

What was she doing out here? Besides meditating. I know I saw her sitting down.

*Sara's POV*

What is taking so long? I hope that those two aren't doing anything improper in those woods.

"You the only one out here, Sara-san?" I look over at Inari-san and nod.

"Hyuuga and Uzumaki are patrolling the woods. To make sure everything is secure before it gets dark." At least I hope that's what's going on.

*Sasuke's POV*

"_You let him back in the ranks? The hell kind of Hokage do you think you are, Kiro?" Elisa shouts. I stop outside the door when I hear the argument and listen._

"_After carefully examining the evidence against Sasuke, there is no reason to prevent him from having a second chance." Kiro's calm response catches me off guard._

"_You're just saying that because…!"_

"_Because of what, Elisa? Because he's my friend? Or do you think that it's something else? Are you trying to say that I'm biased? Any of the previous Hokage would be doing the same thing." I frown. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Kiro if I'd be allowed back into the village._

"_Excuses! You can't honestly…he's a murderer!"_

"_Do you have proof of that? Because if you don't, then I suggest you stop this argument." I turn to leave._

"_He tried to kill Naruto, your _husband_. He killed several—if not hundreds—of people before. And that isn't proof enough for you?" She's right…I sigh and start walking down the hall._

"_Hah! As a ninja, it is your duty to kill your enemies unless ordered to take them captive! If you bear the burden of being a ninja, you bear the label of murderer. You, Elisa, have killed countless on missions. I have killed hundreds in the name of my village." Kiro stops for a moment and I stop walking. "If a ninja were to be seen only as a murderer, then none of us should be allowed a place anywhere."_

"_That doesn't excuse him!"_

"_Doesn't it? You have no idea what he went through that brought him to kill! So don't act like you know anything about it!"_

"_And what would you know about it? Did your cockroach best friend tell you?" I wince at the reference. I should be used to being called things like that. To almost everyone, I'm a cockroach or a traitor. I hit the wall._

"_Damn it. I shouldn't have stayed." The wall shakes and I look back at Kiro's office._

"_Do you even comprehend what _I've_ done to get where I am? Do you have any idea how dangerous _I'd_ be if I hadn't killed the people I've killed? If I didn't have the control I gained through _my_ training and killing, YOU'D BE DEAD THE MOMENT I TOUCHED YOU!" The entire building shakes with Kiro's anger and I run in._

"_Kiro! Calm down!" I pull her away from Elisa—who was starting to turn blue because she was being strangled. "You might want to get out of here…" I look at Elisa and she glares at me._

"_Damn traitor." She spits at my feet and stumbles out of the room. I turn to Kiro._

"_Sorry about that…how much did you hear?" She smiles weakly, her eyes dark with frustration._

"_Enough." I put a hand on her shoulder—a bit of a stretch considering Kiro's height. "Don't kill people on my account." I drop my hand and reach behind my head to untie my Hitai-ate._

"_Sasuke…don't." I take the Hitai-ate off and hand it to Kiro._

"_I don't deserve this." I turn and leave the room._

"_Sasuke! Wait!" I shake my head and head for the stairs._

I jerk awake and look around. It's dark…and my head hurts. Shit. I must've passed out again. Elisa must have strengthened her poison or something in her exile…I didn't have this bad a reaction to it before. I get up and start walking again.

Those damned dreams…I sense something off and glance in that direction.

"Ki…wake up!" Hizashi? I start towards his voice.

"I am awake…" I stop running when the trees start glowing purple. "At last…"


	10. Demon of a New Kind

**Unofficial Jinchuriki 9- Demon of a New Kind**

*Hizashi's POV*

"Hizashi! Get out of the way!" I barely manage to look over as Sasuke-sensei shoves me to the side. A big black tail shoots right through the space I was a second ago.

"The hell was that?" Sensei gets up and pulls out a kunai. He narrows his eyes, glaring at Mizuki. I frown and grab his wrist. "What are you planning to do with that, Sensei?"

"The only thing that can be done right now." Mizuki smirks, her eyes glowing ice blue. Why? Her eyes are green.

"Ah…so you've recovered from the poison, Sasuke?"

"Did you have something to do with that, Nana?" Mizuki tilts her head slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fairly sure it was your own student that slipped that drug into your wound." What? Mizuki would never do anything to hurt Sensei…unless it was Sara.

"Which one?" Mizuki laughs and I realize that her laugh is off. Not Mizuki's usual laugh. Come to think of it, her voice has been different this whole time.

"Hah! You should know you only have one student with medical knowledge." Sensei smirks.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But I don't have time for you and your practical jokes, Nana." Why does he keep calling her that?

"Who said anything about a practical joke? If I'd had time, I'd have made it fatal! And then where would you be? Buried with your brother's ashes." Sensei tenses.

"If it weren't for the fact that I really hate the idea of hurting Mizuki, I'd kill you right now, Nana." I frown and examine Mizuki. Her chakra levels are even higher than normal…and higher than the one time I saw her lose control. This is different from then, I'm sure of it.

"Why do you hate the idea of hurting the daughter of the best friend you almost killed? You had no qualms with killing my cousin's host." The hell is she talking about?

"Yea…you're right…but back then I was young and stupid. You…you're just a little kid compared to that." Again, Mizuki laughs.

"Me? A kid? Madara was a child compared to me. And you dare to assume that I'm younger than even you? Hah! You're an idiot for thinking that!" She stops and pulls out her fan. "We've spent enough time chatting. Since my reluctant host didn't allow me to kill you off the easy way, I'll just take care of you the messy way. And with this witness…who's to say what will happen then?" Mizuki opens and expands her fan.

Sensei winces at a pain and I realize that he's still being affected by poison. I get up and pull out my scroll. I open the scroll slightly and summon a sword. I catch the blade and put the scroll away.

"Hizashi, you'd better get out of here." I shake my head.

"Not a chance. You're in no shape to fight Mizuki the way she usually is, much less like this."

"And you're not strong enough to fight Nana! You'll be killed!" I shake my head again, frowning.

"No…I won't." I run at Mizuki and dodge as she swings her fan. A tail comes at me and I jump out of the way. All I have to do is knock her out…then maybe Sensei can use the seal that Kiro-obasan gave him. If it comes down to it, I'll do the technique that Dad taught me.

I dodge another tail and realize that I'm not going to be able to get close enough. Shit!

*Sara's POV*

"And you're not strong enough to fight Nana! You'll be killed!" That was Sasuke-sensei's voice! I glance at the house and frown. One of us needs to stay here at all times…but if the others are in trouble…I sigh, consigning myself to the inevitable.

I use a clone technique and stretch slightly.

"Stay here. If anything happens here…we'll return immediately." The clone nods once and I run into the trees. I barely dodge a black cat tail as it flies through the trees aggressively. I stop behind a tree and realize what's going on…sort of. Uzumaki is attacking Hyuuga and Sasuke-sensei. But the only one fighting is Hyuuga.

Something is off…I frown and put my hands together. I close my eyes in concentration. "Wood style…" I snap my eyes open and slam my hands on the ground. "Binding Roots!" Tree roots twist through the ground and catch seven cat tails, pinning them to the ground, and wrap around Uzumaki's lower body. I straighten slightly and create a flow of wood that carries me to stand between Sensei and Uzumaki.

"Sara…?" I pull out a kunai and point it at Uzumaki.

"What the heck is going on here? Why are you attacking your teammate and instructor, Uzumaki?" She laughs—a menacing sound that I don't recognize as being hers…even from the short amount of time that I've known her.

"So you were really a Senju? How ironic!" Her voice is off as well. I narrow my eyes and hold one hand in a sign.

"I don't carry that name…but my mother did." Judging from the tails… "Are you a Bijuu?"

"Not the kind the Senju can tame! Though I am a 'tailed beast'. You don't see those weakling Bijuu running around or with hosts, now do you?" I frown and put the kunai away. I sigh and shrug.

"I'm not good with this technique…and I never thought that it would come in handy at any point. My mother taught it to me before she died…she said that it would subdue any demon I were to come up against that had tails. Here's hoping she was right." I put my hands together. "Wood Style…Demon Suppression!" Pillars of spiked wood surround Uzumaki and then wrap around her. She screams and I flinch, hoping that the reaction doesn't affect my chakra flow.

It doesn't appear to.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Hyuuga runs towards me and I shake my head.

"Would you rather she be hurt a little rather than live with a guilty conscious if she were to kill us all?" My knees start wobbling and it becomes hard to breathe. The tails start to disappear and Uzumaki continues screaming.

"If you keep that up, you'll die!" I nod slightly.

"I…I know that…" All but one tail disappear and I see a line form on Uzumaki's cheek. The technique breaks and I pass out.

*Mizuki's POV*

What…what happened? The seal…I can feel it slightly…I've never been able to feel it there before. Did I lose control somehow…? I don't know how it could have happened…somehow when I was meditating…?

*Hizashi's POV*

"Sara!" I hurry to catch her as she falls forward. I lay her on the ground and look at Mizuki.

"I won't be able to use the seal on her…I'll take care of Sara, you help Mizuki." I stare at Sasuke-sensei and nod. I get up and run towards Mizuki. She's unconscious again…but one tail is out…and the line on her face is there still. I put my hands together in a series of signs.

"Earth Style…White Seal." A white light glows around Mizuki and turns into white flames. At first, nothing else happens, but after a moment the tail starts dissolving and the mark on Mizuki's face gets smaller and starts to disappear under her shirt. When both the tail and the mark are gone, I release the technique and rip through the wood holding her in the air.

I pull Mizuki out of the bindings and lay her on the ground. "Ki…wake up…please…"


	11. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
